What Happened After
by AnnaRosas
Summary: This is what happened after the season finale of The Secret Life of the American Teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**What happened After (Chapter 1)**

I locked the door, and faced parents. They were waiting for me to go back in, and question my decision. Honestly, so was I. I wanted to go back there, I wanted to be brave enough to march back up there and put my life aside for John. But I couldn't. I didn't want to waste my youth being married and a mother. I loved John, and I had grown to love Ricky, but I missed the passion I used to feel, and possibility of not knowing exactly how my life would turn out.

"Let's go." I was determined now. I marched to the car and put my stuff in the trunk. They followed me, stunned at my abrasiveness. "Come on, we have to go!" I shut my car door and turned on the car. Slowly my parents both got in the car, and shut their doors. I back up, and began driving to the airport.

"Amy, are you sure about this?" My father was in the backseat, and in my mirror I could see his look of disapproval. I tried to focus on the road.

"I can't stay here. I love them both, but I'm not even twenty yet. I just need some time." My mother was silent next to me, and I wondered why she wasn't jumping to my rescue for once.

"Well how much time do you need? There is a little boy in there that is going to want to see his mom. And what about Ricky, do you think he's going to wait for you?" I couldn't think with his condescending voice.

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know! And besides, Ricky's in love with Clementine. He thought I didn't know, but I'm not blind." I sped up a little, taking my frustrations out on the car.

"What do you mean he's in love with Clementine? No Amy, Ricky loves you and you two need to start acting responsible. You need to get married and raise John in a proper home." He was flustered now.

"Dad, I'm not marrying Ricky! It's over between us. At least it is for now. I don't want to talk about this anymore." We were close to the airport now. "I need to go to college like a normal high school graduate. I want to feel normal just once."

"But at what cost Amy?" He sounded older now, and defeated. I didn't have an answer. I kept driving. Tears threatened to spill over, but after the last four year I'd gotten better at controlling them.

"Amy, I want you to be independent. But… maybe your father is right for once." I braked the car. "I just want you to think this through and do this for the right reasons." The words were coming out of her mouth, but they didn't sound like her. I turned my head to face her, and stared at her.

"Why would you tell me this now, after all this time? You had weeks to tell me to marry Ricky, but now that 've finally decided to choose myself for once you tell me I'm wrong." The tears started spilling over.

"I do want you to be independent, but I don't want to force my wishes on you. I wish I had chosen to be independent at your age, but that doesn't have to be what you want. Do you love Ricky?" She looked at me. I didn't have an answer, or at least one that would satisfy her. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car.

"I can't do this right now." I opened the trunk and pulled out my bag. "I have to go. I love you and I'll call you when I land." I left them in the car and marched forward, towards the airport. I could see it only two streets away, and I didn't think I could handle another minute with my parents. I heard them call after me, but neither of them followed me. After a minute they drove past me, probably going home to talk about me.

A street later I was almost to the airport, tired from the walking and the heat. "Amy!" I froze in my tracks, as a black car pulled up next to me. Very slowly I turned around, and was staring at the face of Ben Boykewich.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happened After (Chapter 2)**

"What are you doing here?" Ben got out of the car and walked over to me. I looked up at him. The other night Ricky had asked me if I loved Ben.

* * *

 _"Are you madly in love with Ben?" He had calmed down a bit since the start of the conversation, and was acting genuine now._

 _"I think I might be." His expression after I said it showed no surprise. He probably knew all along. "And I can't marry you or anyone else until I find out."_

* * *

I was already facing him, so all I had to do was reach up and press my lips to his. He responded eagerly, and I felt all of the pent up emotions we had been hiding finally come out. My hands were in his hair, and his were on my waist. As our kiss grew more heated, I remembered how Ben had used to make me feel, and how happy I had been. Finally we pulled away.

"Wow…" His voice was soft, and he was breathing heavily. I smiled, and for the first time in a long time, it didn't feel forced.

"We should go… the flight." I looked up at him; he had really grown in our time apart. "What do you think the chances are that we have seats together?" I chuckled and held his hand.

"Already done." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his ticket. It was the one directly on my right. I kissed him once more, only this time it was fast. We didn't have much time and I didn't want to be late. We both get in the car, and he grabbed my bag for me. I had forgotten what dating Ben was like. With Ricky I always fought to be independent in the little things, since I couldn't for the big things. With Ben I felt like I could finally have a normal boyfriend.

The drive down the street was silent, as we sat in the back. I held his hand and slowly felt myself fall into the pattern of my youth, before my life had been consumed with parenthood. Ben and I had actually had things in common, unlike Ricky and I. The only things we had really shared together were band and John.

"We're here!" We quickly got out and raced inside. I couldn't control the laughter as we were both half running to the line.

"This is crazy!" I smiled and kissed him again. We raced from line to line, and I finally felt my age again. It was refreshing. By the time we got to the waiting area for our flight, I was no longer confused as to whether or not I was madly in love with Ben. Despite our past, despite everything that had happened in the past four years, I loved him. And I always would.

"Now boarding all first class passengers." We got up and waited in the line. All I had was my purse, and he had his wallet. We sat down in our seats, waiting for everyone to board.

"This is our last call for flight 7263 to New York. This is our last call for flight 7263 to New York." The voice came from the speaker overhead. A minute later the door shut and another voice came on the speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detector is prohibited by law. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you." The voice was female, and somewhat nasally. Ben and I both laughed, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Flight attendants, prepare for take-off please. Cabin crew; please take your seats for take-off." A minute later the plane began moving. As we were climbing, Ben called my name.

"Amy." I removed my head from his shoulder and looked at him. "Amy Juergens I love you." I bit my lip while smiling, then kissed him softly.

"I love you too." I rested my head on his shoulder again, and shut my eyes drifting off into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy, we're here." I groggily raised my lids, to see a line of grumpy people shuffling down the aisle.

"Did I sleep the entire flight?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked out the window. It was nighttime now.

"All five hours, but don't feel bad about it. I slept too. It was nice." He kissed my forehead and stood, grabbing my hand. "Let's go, if we hurry we can grab something to eat before we get home." I yawned and smiled at him.

"Ben, this is New York. Things don't close here. We can take our time." I stood up anyways, and followed him.

"All the same, we don't want to eat with all of the late night partyers." There was a suggestion to that sentence. Did Ben want to have sex with me? Did I want to have sex with him? Only a few hours ago had I been engaged and about to get married. Although, that wasn't really true was it? I had known since the beginning that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't have been able to force myself into it.

"Or we could just order in?" I bit my lip again. I loved Ben, and I had to admit that a part of me was curious about it. In all of our on and off again time, never had Ben and I… There was always something, but now he wanted to, and I wanted to. I kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of his lips. Ever since our first kiss, Ben had had a way about his lips. Never had I kissed him without feeling something spark inside of me.

* * *

As we rushed home, we kept sneaking in kisses. And by the time we were in the cab, all precaution had been thrown to the wind and we were making out. I was lying horizontal in the back of the cab as we kissed passionately, with my hands in his hair. I could barely breathe, and my heart was racing. All I could think about was Ben. His soft lips were on mine, capturing my focus. The warmth of his lips sent an electric current running through my body. I moved away from him for just a moment, pushing his head ever so slightly to the side so that I could breathe. He didn't stop, and planted soft kisses on my neck. I held back a moan in my throat.

"Ben, I think we're here." I looked out the window. We had stopped. He lifted his head up and threw some money at the driver.

"Thanks!" Ben's voice was happier than I'd heard it in a long time. He kissed me again lightly, and then opened the door. I felt blood rush to my face, as I smoothed my hair and tried to look presentable.

"Yeah, um… Thank you." I giggled and hopped out, grasping Ben's hand firmly in mine. "We should hurry, and try not to spoil the moment." I saw his eyebrows rise as I reached for my bag from the trunk.

"Allow me," he said as he pulled it away from me. I giggled again and we both looked up at our new apartment. The building was old, but looked surprisingly nice. Ben pulled out a key and unlocked the door, holding it open for me.

The first floor had a mostly open layout, containing only a living room and a door to what I assumed was the bathroom. The furniture was somewhat old; looking like it came straight from the nineties. There were two long couches, two armchairs, and a coffee table all towards the right. The left side of the room was mostly empty, minus a single lamp. Ben sat down the stuff and locked the door.

"So, home sweet home. At least for a little while." He walked to the first couch and plopped down on it. "Man, this stuff is probably older than us." I sat down next to him, bouncing a little from the springs.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Mimsy's old house." We both laughed awkwardly. The moment of passion was slowly fading. I didn't have time to react, for he quickly captured my lips. It was warm, and his lips were soft. Passion burned within the kiss, desire raging inside of us. Our eyes were closed, both of us savoring the moment. His arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers intertwined with his.

"Should we… Maybe… Move this to the bedroom?" It was hard for him to talk as our lips moved against each other, but I could hear the hope in his voice.

"No time." I pulled him back, so that he was above me. He moved his head to the side, and this time it was my turn. I gently kissed just below his ear, my lips leaving a trail as I moved down to his neck. He moved his lips back on mine, more fiercely than before. He pulled his buttoned shirt off and then moved to mine. I could feel his hands fumbling with my bra, and I resisted the urge to laugh. It must have been hard for him while I was lying down. After a moment, I felt the release as he managed to undo the clasp. Just as he began to move his hand to my chest, there was a knock at the door. He began to pull away. "Ignore it; it's probably just a neighbor or something." He nodded and we resumed our passion. The knocking sounded again, firmer than before. He pulled away, and I sighed.

"We should probably answer it." We sat up, and I struggled to fix my bra and my hair. Ben pulled his shirt back on without buttoning it, and walked towards the door.

"Ricky?" I heard him say from across the room. Surprise coursed through me as I heard his name. I felt sick, and afraid. The last time we spoke things had been rough between us.

"Where's Amy?" His voice was angry, and sad. I walked towards it, and saw Ricky standing there alone.

"Ricky what are you doing here?" I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the floor. I thought I was done with all of the Ricky drama, at least for a little while.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I came to talk to you. I didn't realize that the moment you ditched me and John you'd be doing it with Ben!" He looked disgusted, and I felt ashamed. I hadn't even mourned for 24 hours before moving on.

"Hey, you and Amy were over long before yesterday and you know it!" Ben reached over and pulled me to him. I leaned into his frame, trying to draw support from him. He was right. Ricky and I had both know that we wouldn't last from the start. I think we just had to try.

"Where's John?" I peered around, looking for my son.

"Your dad is watching him, not like you'd care." He spat out. "How could you do this Amy? You couldn't even wait a day?" He was quieter now, his tone sad. I looked down at the floor.

"What I do now is none of your business. There, we've talked. You can go now." I pointed toward the street.

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." He looked at Ben pointedly.

"This concerns Ben too, and I'm not going to make him leave. So either say it now or leave." I felt my anger rising as I continued to speak. Ricky sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"I thought about what you said Amy, about how we both deserve to be madly in love. I thought I had feelings for Clementine, so I went over to her place and we talked. I kissed her. I thought I would feel something with her, but the entire time all I could think of was you. I am madly in love with you Amy and not because of the fact that you're John's mother, but because you are beautiful, and smart, and kind. I love you Amy Juergens." I didn't know what to say, or how to answer that. He kissed Clementine? I looked at his face now, and saw a single tear falling down his cheek. It was unlike Ricky to cry, but lately I'd seen his tears more and more often.

"Ricky, you had your chance. If we hadn't had John you never would have taken a second look at me. Do you know how that feels? Every time you kissed me or looked at me I knew that that wouldn't have happened if not for John." My volume rose with every word I spoke, and I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. "You're a good father Ricky, but not a good liar. Not anymore anyways."

"Yes, you're right. I was a jerk back then. But after spending so much time with you, living with you, and yes raising John with you I have fallen in love with you. I'm sorry for not feeling it before, but I didn't realize it until now. And all I need to know is if you love me too and if you want to marry me." I won't lie. A part of me wanted to go up to him and kiss him, but I couldn't ignore all the reasons I had left. And I couldn't ignore the feelings I had for the boy next to me.

"Ricky, I do love you. But whether or not you came to this great realization, I am not in love with you. After all of this time I…I don't want to marry you. I don't want to be tied down just out of high school. I want to live here and go to school and not be some housewife. Good bye Ricky!" I slammed the door hard, and turned the lock. I could feel tears running down my cheeks now too, so I clung closer to Ben.

"Are you okay?" Ever so gently he pulled away and turned to look at me.

"I'm fine." I wiped my face on my sleeves. "I'm fine." I reached up and pulled him down to my lips. He responded, but not half as eagerly as before. I led him up the stairs this time, breaking away so I could see where I was going.

"Amy are you sure-" I cut him off.

"If there is one thing I'm sure about it's this." We were running up the stairs now, and when we reached the 2nd floor I didn't even pause to look around. "Come one." I pulled my shirt off, and stepped towards him. I heard him moan as he took in my shirtless form, a deep guttural moan. But I could still feel that his heart wasn't into it. I tried harder, putting more effort into the kiss, leading his hands to my waist. I pulled him back onto the bed, and run my hands through his hair.

"Amy…" He moaned my name in between kisses. I moved my hands from his hair, and started removing his shirt. "Amy, no… No!" He pulled away. "Amy, we can't just jump into sex because of what happened. I care about you, and I don't want to do this just because you're mad at Ricky." He got off of me, and lay next to me. I could hear his fast pulse and his heavy breathing. I bit my lip. He was right. Before Ricky had shown up, I would've slept with Ben without an anterior motive. Now I was mostly doing it to get back at Ricky. I started crying, heavy tears rolling down my face. I expected Ben to say something, anything really, but he was silent. Instead he reached for me and held me in his arms while I cried. I don't know how long he held me. After I finally stopped crying, I just stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering.

"Ben, maybe I should be alone for a while. I need to figure things out and as much as I care about you we can't be together now. I want us to work, but that can't happen unless I do this." I sat up on my elbows and looked at him. I'd never felt this vulnerable as I stared at the boy I loved and asked him to wait for me. "Are you okay with that?" I gulped and took a deep breath. His face gave nothing away, and it made my heart race. My palms were sweaty, and I could feel myself shaking.

"Amy, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. I waited for you throughout your relationship with Ricky. At least now I know how you feel, so the waiting won't be as painful." He stroked my hair, and trailed his hand down so he was cupping my cheek. "One kiss for the road?" I chuckled and leaned down, savoring my last kiss with Ben for a while. This kiss was different than the others. The others had been loaded with bottled up passion, but this one was different. It was sweeter, softer. We took our time, allowing the kiss to fill our needs without being sloppy or fast. I don't know how long our kiss lasted, but it didn't go farther than a kiss. When it ended, he held me in his arms and we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, Ben was gone. I silently got dressed, going over yesterday's events in my head. I knew that being alone for a while was probably best, but my heart longed for Ben, my son, and even Ricky.

When I got downstairs, I found Ben making breakfast. He had crafted some unburned eggs and toast, something I could never do. Awkwardly I sat down, keeping my eyes on the food after mumbling my thanks. A few more tension filled minutes passed before I heard Ben's laugh.

"Amy, things don't have to be weird. Look, I was planning on doing summer school with you, but if it'll make you feel better I can go do that Europe trip my dad was going on about. I don't want us to be weird around each other." He grasped my hand from across the table.

"You don't have to do that, can you even do that? I just need to relearn how to act around you." I could see that he was still unconvinced, so I leaned forward and raised my gaze to his eyes. "Please don't go, I want you here." With every word I could see his resolve breaking; so I pulled back, knowing I'd succeeded.

"Okay Amy, if that's what you want." I nodded and stood up to wash my dishes. At home I never had the time to clean, but here I felt like I had nothing but time. I didn't have to rush to get John ready, or hurry to drop him off at daycare. It was like a vacation from motherhood. And I couldn't decide if I should revel in it or feel ashamed.

After washing, drying, and putting away my dishes; I grabbed my school bag and my purse. I only had an hour before class to figure out my way of the area. Ben decided to hang around the place for a while, not in the mood to deal with orientation.  
"So I'll see you later then." Ben gave me a one armed hug goodbye, but it took real willpower to not turn it into something more. "Maybe we could meet for lunch?" His voice sounded so hopeful that I couldn't turn him down.

"For sure." I mumbled before turning away and exiting. After shutting the door behind me, I rested my back on it. When I was around Ben I couldn't think straight and it made it hard to focus on figuring things out in my life. I realized that all I really wanted to do was talk to someone about it; I just didn't know who to call. I needed a friend to talk to, but none of them would really be impartial. Madison and Lauren weren't really my friends anymore; sometimes I think they never were. Adrian might actually give decent advice, but it would be biased and she would tell everyone the latest gossip. My only option was Grace, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask her. She was so caught up in being single ever since she broke up with Jack.

Begrudgingly, I reached into my pocket for my cellphone, but discovered it was not there. I checked my other pock and rifled through my bag, but didn't even see my charger. I must have left if charging by the bed! I considered leaving anyways, but the image of a John flashed through my mind and I knew that it would be a bad idea. I turned around and opened the door, and came face to face with Ben.

"I forgot my phone…" He was standing in front of the door, holding my phone with its charger.

"I was about to run it to you, I was hoping you hadn't left yet." He smiled, and for a minute we just stared at each other. "Here." He held out my phone. I looked at it for a minute, the\an in unison we both ran into each other's arms. His lips crashed on mine, and I responded just as eagerly, electricity coursing through my body. All of the passion was the other night was back, and renewed. My resolve to be single crumbled with every second, and with those seconds came away pieces of clothing. "What about orientation?" His voice was breathless, and laughing.

"I've been here before, how hard can it be?" I laughed as I tore his shirt away, the buttons scattering across the floor. I felt my phone slip out of my hand and ignored it. Only one thing was on my mind right now.

We managed to make our way to the end of the stairs, but I hadn't even noticed my feet move. It was hard to concentrate with his body tangled with mine. I pulled away from him and noticed his hurt expression. I grasped his hand and led him up the stairs, a seductive smile on my lips. He followed eagerly, a smile on his face. When we got to the top of the stairs I found his lips on mine again, with his hand on my waist. He slipped it under my shirt and inched his way up. When he got to my bra, my breath hitched in my throat and a groan came out from inside of me. I shoved him on the bed and straddled him, kissing my way from his chest to this neck, to his lips again. I pulled off my shirt, then returned to the fire that was consuming me. Everywhere his body met mine was a burning that warmed me to my core.

"Ben, you know I want this…" I paused as his lips captured mine in another passionate kiss. I pulled up again for air and the big question. "But… But do you have a condom?" I didn't want another baby. Don't get me wrong I love John, but I didn't want to get pregnant again. I won't get pregnant again.

"Amy I've been kind of hoping for this moment for a long time. Do you really think I wouldn't be prepared for it?" He chuckled and brought me down to his lips again. I smiled, but kept myself at a small distance from his mouth.

"You should get it; I think we'll need it." I whispered the words in his ear and heard him moan in response.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**What Happened After (Chapter 6)**

I woke up to Ben's even breathing. I matched my breaths to his and continued to lay in his arms without moving. Slowly the memories of earlier registered in my brain and I didn't know how to feel about it. On the one hand, I didn't want to rush into a new relationship so quickly especially when that new relationship wasn't exactly new. On the other hand, I didn't regret having slept with Ben and I couldn't deny the feelings between us. Looking at the two options, I realized that while jumping into something new so fast was scary I couldn't think of another option with Ben. Being without him was so painful before I'd had to shut off my feelings and lie to myself to keep going. Being with him now I felt like I was finally myself again. I knew that Ben would be wary of the possibility of us so soon, so I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to preserve the peaceful moment for a little longer.

"You up?" Ben's groggy voice shocked me a little. I hadn't realized that he'd woken up. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. His bedhead was adorable and I couldn't keep the grin off of my face.

"Barely." I reached over and pressed my lips to his. He chuckled against my mouth and responded eagerly. Pretty soon it seemed as if the nap was simply a break and not an end to last night's events. "Ben, we have to get up." I was breathing heavily, and wanted to keep going but I knew that that wouldn't be a smart option. Reluctantly he stopped and pulled away. We both sat there, our foreheads leaning on each other's as we attempted to control ourselves.

"We should probably talk about yesterday." Ben raised his eyes to meet mine. I pulled back a little, and sat up straighter.

"Or not…" I crossed my arms, and tried to hide my discomfort. Things were going to well, and I didn't want to puncture the moment. He sighed at my comment and reached for my hand. I let him grab it, but the gesture itself sent a spike of fear through me. Was he about to break up with me? Was this something that required a break up? What for that matter was this?

"Look Amy, last night was amazing. I've literally waited years for that, and you know when you wait for something so long that you build it up in your head?" I nodded, shocked by his words. "This wasn't that. I feel like regardless of how painful waiting for you was, you were worth the wait." I took a deep breath and smiled. I thought he was about to tell me last night had been a mistake. "You know how I feel about you, but I just want to make sure that you're open to this. I know that before it was more of a buildup of emotion, especially with the Ricky thing and-" I cut him off with a kiss. He seemed surprised by it, but he responded quick enough. I pulled back.

"Ben I was confused about a lot of things yesterday and I'm definitely still confused by a lot of that stuff today, but you are the one thing that I'm not confused about. I know you might have some thoughts about us being as us right now, and I understand that. I just… I want you to know that if you want to do this, then so do I. If you don't that doesn't mean that we have to stop being friends either." I trailed my hand down his face, then pulled myself back off of the bed careful to keep myself covered with the bedsheet. He sat there, stunned. I backed away until I was in the bathroom then shut the door. I could feel the tears rush to my eyes, so I fought against them. Regardless of Ben's answer at least today I would finally move forward.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_So I didn't know for awhile when I was going to finish this story. I had originally written this chapter like a day after the last one but my laptop got lost (I think my sister stole it) and I was so depressed because I couldn't imagine writing anything like the one I had but since I don't remember that anymore I decided I might as well try to write again. Also I just felt the need to write again. Thank you to all of you that commented! I read all of my comments and try to take some of your ideas and thoughts and incorporate them into my story. A particular shout out to Princess Pinky and her idea about how had the gender roles been reversed then no one would've criticized Ricky. Also BlackStreak1 and_ _purpleorchid01_ _. They always comment on everything I write and are very sweet. If you have any ideas or just plain want to comment I read it all so don't be shy. That being said thank you all very much for reading my stories, it means the world to me._

 **What Happened After (Chapter 7)**

I heard a gentle knock at the door. I couldn't move. At this point my sobbing was starting to become more panicked as the past few days went through my head. Leaving my son and his father to fend for themselves, angrily walking out on my parents, starting a new relationship with Ben, then Ricky showing up, then my breakdown the first time, then sleeping with Ben and now this perilous waiting while he was trying his hardest to be kind. I couldn't handle it and I could feel my grip on control slowly loosening.

"Amy… Amy please don't cry." I heard his words, ever so softly spoken, from the other side of the door. I took a deep breath, trying to stay quieter than before. I swallowed and attempted to clear my throat.

"I'm fine Ben… I just…" I swallowed and took another deep breath. "I just need a minute." I wiped at my eyes and splashed cold water at them to try to at least lessen the pinkness of my skin. Silently I cursed the paleness of my skin. Adriane would never have this problem. I swallowed again. Thinking of Adriane right now was not the best way to calm down, after all she had been the reason Ben and I had ended. Or had she? Maybe we both weren't right for each other then with everything going on. Did that mean we weren't right for each other now.

Being in a new city, living with him, it made sense for me to cling to something familiar and safe like Ben. But did that mean I wasn't actually in love with him. I pictured his face, inches away from the door and felt my heart flutter. Even when I was with Ricky that feeling never went away. Was it the feeling of a first love, or was it something more? Would it ever go away?

"Amy? Amy honey, please come out and talk to me." His voice was a little louder this time but just as gentle as before. I took a long hard look at the mirror, studying my slightly less pink face as the option swirled around in my brain. Ben and I had been children then. We weren't exactly grown up now, but at least now I knew more about being an adult then before. And Ben and I had always fit more than anyone else I had ever known, and that included any of my friends or even Ricky. He'd stood by me when I was more alone than ever before and made me realize that just because I got pregnant did not mean I was valueless or just another knocked up teen. Sure he had rescued me in a way, but my mom was wrong. This didn't feel like a debt owed, but more like a bond formed. He had saved me from myself, and was there when I needed someone. I shut my eyes and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening. _Please, please let this be the start of something. Before was a mess, but let this be different. Let this be something more._ I slowly turned around and turned the lock on the door. When I cautiously pulled it open, I was surprised to see him still standing there.

He smiled, but his expression became worried upon seeing my tinged eyes. I looked at the floor, unable to find the courage to look him in the eyes. All that time in there I had thought about whether or not I was in love with him without even a thought about what he thought of me. I mean, sure he'd mentioned it the night before, but that wasn't exactly the best moment to think about it clinically like we should.

He shuffled towards me and cautiously, gently wrapped his arms around me. I fell into the hug gratefully, even though I didn't know what it meant. He pulled away a little, enough that when I looked up I was able to meet his eyes. His hand reached up and held my chin. "Amy, this may sound incredibly stupid and hard to believe, but I've been in love with you since the day I met you. Nothing else and no one else could ever change that. You may be confused about things, but I'm not. There's never been anyone else that could ever compare to you. Yes, I'll admit it. I was jealous of Ricky back then and what you and he had with John, but how I reacted was stupid and out of control. I got so caught up in winning that I lost sight of the prize. Not that I think of you as some trophy or anything…" He blushed awkwardly and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Adriane was just something stupid and for awhile I blamed her, but really I was just being jealous and hormonal and I wanted to even the scales. I know it's the world's stupidest excuse, but I really wasn't thinking then and I've been regretting it ever since. Even when I was trying to love her and trying to like Dylan you never left my mind. I was an idiot... Well, I'm still an idiot but I like to think I'm a slightly smarter idiot now and I'm an idiot who loves you." He smiled ever so slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. I was stunned. Partly by his declaration, and partly by the aptness of his words. The past had been left alone for the past few days, and recalling those words were awkward at best, but mostly humiliation and painful. I had been so caught up in Ricky and John that I was ignoring Ben and when Adriane got pregnant I lost it. Maybe this time we could finally let go of the past and just start fresh.

"We were both idiots." I said. " But maybe now we can move on. I'm so sick of people bringing up the past. Maybe we can finally move forward?" I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer, but I didn't have to look long. His lips crashed down on mine with a rigorous fervor that threw me off. After a short second though I answered back, laughing and matching his tone. Almost mindless we drifted towards the bed, shedding the bedsheet around my skin and the jeans he'd put on while I'm had my minor breakdown. We melted into the bed, finding new hope in each other.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**What Happened After (Chapter 8)**

 _This is a short chapter, because it's from Ben's POV. If you want more chapters like this comment and I'll try to include a few. Expect some more chapters soon, but things should be taking a big turn soon. If you want to guess I might even include some of your ideas into the story somehow._

* * *

 _ **Ben**_

I woke up later with Amy in my arms. I tell you, this was a nice habit forming. Feeling her so safe and happy while secured in my embrace radiated a warm happy feeling through me. Even though this had only happened a few times, it felt natural. Like the rising of the sun or the phases of the moon. It was just something that was unpreventable despite everything else, and completely beautiful. It was one of those cheesy but perfect moments where all you can think of is how you wanted it to last forever. And while I knew that was impossible it didn't hurt to let it go on for a little longer.

After awhile I heard my stomach rumble, and chuckled. Nothing gold can stay or something right? Careful not to wake or disturb her, I slid out from under her, pulled on some shorts and covered her with the blanket since the sheet was still on the floor from earlier. She looked so peaceful sleeping, less powerful then when she was awake, but still amazing. It was like she was a goddess who had decided to sleep. I brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear before ever so gently pressing my lips to her forehead. The gesture was so innocent but still felt powerful. I pulled away and quietly backed out of the room and shut the door.

After brushing my teeth, I shuffled down to the kitchen where I proceeded to make some food for us. I wondered absentmindedly if she would be in the mood for breakfast food. It was pretty late after all. As I flipped the pancakes, I thought of everything Amy and I had been through and smiled at the fact that we could finally be past that. Then a knock came at the door. I was very confused, because it was nearly 11. This was New York after all though, so maybe this was normal. I walked to the door and pulled it open, wondering who it could possibly be when I came face to face with Ricky.

* * *

 _ **This is just what I think/hoped happened after the finale of Secret Life. Leave a comment, review, or dm me if you want to see something happen. I love reading what you guys have to say. I do not own this story and all of the rights blah blah. Enjoy! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**What Happened After (Chapter 9)**

I attempted to muster some anger at the sight of Ben. He looked tired, like he had barely woken. Looking at his bed head and wrinkled clothes from the day before, it was surprising that I didn't see red. I cleared my throat.

"I wanna talk." The words came out defeated, broken. After all that happened I could no longer feel the hatred. All I could feel was the emptiness that had pinned away at me ever since the day Amy had left me. It swallowed me. Ben looked me up and down without smiling, but at least he didn't seem too awake. His eyes stiffened at my words and he nodded and moved so I could come inside. Sensing that this was the best invitation I was going to get I stepped around him into the room behind him.

"So what do you want?" His words were clipped and cold. I'd expected that, I was good with that.

"I wanted to talk to you about Amy." I mirrored his tone, careful to dip into the anger that was finally boiling inside me without being submerged. I felt the pain from earlier leave, or at least be masked by the rage. Ben snarled and dragged me to the kitchen while shushing me like I was some petulant little child. His fingers dug into my arm as he spoke, and I pulled back the wince before it escaped.

"Amy's still sleeping and I doubt she'd be happy about this little encounter." I nodded, trying to keep my annoyance off of my face. Judging by his expression I wasn't doing a great job. "And yeah, I got that. I doubt you came here to reminisce about the old days in the butcher shop." I plucked his hand off of me and threw it back at him.

"Touch me again and trust me you'll regret it." I let the threat hang there for a moment, allowing my silence to color the ominous challenge. Ben looked for a minute like he might rise to it, but then calmed himself down. I wondered if he was thinking of Amy, that's what I used to do. "I want you to do the right thing."

This did seem to shock him, unlike the rest of my words. It only took him a moment to catch up, but by the time he did I noticed something. It reminded me of kids trying to listen to my conversations back when I lived in a foster home. The kids would always think they were so sly, listening to the new kid. The only one who hadn't done it was Clementine, a thought that still pinched my heart ever so slightly even though I knew that what I'd wanted with her was fake. There lay a shadow on the ground, the only visual hint that Amy was standing just behind that wall.

"What do you mean the right thing?" Ben's tone was dangerous, but even so I pushed forward. I had an advantage, and I intended to use it. Ben didn't know that Amy was behind that door and Amy didn't know that I had seen her.

"Break up with her, tell her to come home. You're holding her back. As long as she has a safe place to hide she won't come home. Please stop playing with her and let her come home." Ben laughed, some of the anger leaving his eyes.

"Ricky, I love her and I'm not forcing her to stay here with me. I would never do that." The last sentence came out hard, a clear pointer to what I was doing. Guilt surged slightly, throwing me off for a moment. I knew I was wrong to be here, but I had to do this for John. I had to give him the family I didn't have.

"Oh come on Ben, you convince yourself you're in love with anything that stands still for two seconds. I mean first Grace, then Amy, then Adrian, then that stoner chick, then Alice. Think about it for a second, what do you actually love about Amy? Because from what I've seen you barely know her, you're just glad that she seemed to like you back which is something you're apparently not used to." I raised my voice just a bit, letting my anger flow into my speech. "Face it, you just wanted her because she needed you and you wanted to be needed. Poor Ben, son of the sausage king. Rich yet talentless; has a caring father and yet motherless. And now with a girlfriend who is a teen mom and even with that he doesn't deserve her-" Ben cut me off then, shouting at me. He looked livid with his hands balled up into fists, and the shaking barely controlled instinct not to use them.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION AMY THAT WAY! SHE'S MORE THAN SOME TEENAGE MOTHER AND YOU KNOW IT! AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT BEING NEEDED! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HER! AT LEAST I WAS! AND HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF "PLAYING WITH HER"! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT _I_ LOVE ABOUT HER? SHE'S STRONG AND VIBRANT AND YES SHE MAY BE A LITTLE INDEPENDENT BUT SHE KNOW'S WHAT SHE WANTS AND SHE'S GOING TO GET THAT WITHOUT SETTLING FOR LESS. SHE MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN HER A SECOND LOOK AFTER THAT ONE NIGHT AT BAND CAMP IF NOT FOR JOHN! -" It was my turn to cut him off. I forgot about Amy for a second, pulled into the argument with Ben.

"AMY MEANT MORE TO ME THAN ANY OF THOSE OTHER GIRLS DID! SHE'S LOST RIGHT NOW! AND ONE DAY SHE'S GOING TO WAKE UP AND REALIZE THAT SHE HAS TO COME HOME BECAUSE JOHN DESERVES MORE THAN SOME RUNAWAY MOTHER WHO FITS THE TEEN STEREO-… Amy." Amy had stepped out then. She was looking at both of us, with tears streaming down her face. My anger dissipated and guilt took its place. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to fall to my knees and beg for her forgiveness, but the look on her face froze me.

She walked up to me, past Ben who stood just as frozen as I was. I barely noticed what she was going to do a second before it happened, but I made no move to stop it because I knew I deserved it. Amy's hand pulled back and snapped forward with immense force. Heat rushed through my face, blazing on my cheek from where it had landed. I turned to face her, ignoring the protests from my sore neck. Fire danced behind her eyes and she pointed to the door. "Get out, Ricky! I never want to see you again!" Numbly I followed her instructions and stumbled out the door, only pausing when I heard it slam behind me.


End file.
